Undisclosed Desires
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: A Collaborations with Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0: A sensational beauty like Rosalie Hale has many secrets that she has kept to herself for various reasons, but what happens when these secrets begin to tumble out into the open one by one? What are they and why has she been keeping parts of herself hidden from even her family? Rosalie/Jasper POST Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Undisclosed Desires**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with ****mrs peeta mellark 2.0** **and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 1:**** Secret Love****  
****(Rosalie's POV)**

I was jealous of Bella. I couldn't help it. She got to be with the person that she wanted to be with. Bella knew without a doubt that she that Edward forever, she had her true mate. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved Emmett so incredibly much, but it was nothing compared to what I've developed from the moment I laid eyes on the honey blond Major.

The one that I want to spend my forever with is Jasper, but unfortunately he's mated with Alice and she's my sister, they love one another. But I can't help how I feel any more than anyone else can and it kills me, because if I had a choice, I wouldn't be in this situation. I don't want to hurt the ones I love nor do I want to be in the position where I want someone that I know I can't have.

I was okay with how things were, even though they were painful at times. I guess you could say that I've grown used to it. Emmett made me happy and I didn't want to hurt him in any way. He's what has made this immortal life bearable for me. He knew me better than anyone else ever has, but I can't help what I feel for Jasper. It's like my heart is torn in two and Jasper has the bigger half.

I could sense Edward coming up from behind me as he broke me out of my thoughts. I quickly turned; I didn't need him reading my thoughts. Edward had that advantage and can discover our secrets right away. I wanted to keep this to myself.

"You'd better not be reading my thoughts!'' I snapped completely irritated as I got up out of my chair where I was sitting at the opposite end of the room.

It was no fun having a mind reader for a brother. I loved him to death, but I hated that he had that ability. He could have already heard what I was thinking about for all I knew. There was no privacy in this house between Edward's gift, Alice's psychic ability and Jasper's empathy.

"You're sure cheerful this morning,'' he commented sarcastically as he collapsed on to the couch across from me.

Renesmee danced into the room and sat down next to him. The girl was only a year old, but she looked about 7 or 8. She was growing so fast and was becoming more and more aware of the connection that she and Jacob had, even though we kept it from her per Bella and Edward's wishes.

"Do I really have to go to school today, daddy?'' She complained in her high pitched voice. "I'm not even old enough!''

Edward looked down adoringly at his daughter and smirked at her. "If you were a full human, no, you wouldn't have to.'' He said.

But since you're not, yes, you do!'' Bella finished as she came into the living room carrying a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and buttered toast and placed it down on the coffee table in front of Nessie.

"But Jacob said that I didn't!'' She pouted as she picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite off of the end.

"Well, Jacobs a liar,'' Bella said in exasperation. It was clear that she was going to have a long talk with him about the influence that he is having on her daughter and about being a good role model.

"But momma! Jacob said….

The argument faded into the background as I watched Jasper who was seated across the room near the book shelves. He and Alice were looking deeply in to one another's eyes, just like Bella and Edward often did. They were so deeply in love, a love that I didn't have the chance to become acquainted with as of yet.

I swallowed thickly and looked away just as they leaned in and were about to kiss and looked up just in time to see Emmett strolling into the room.

"Hey babe," he grinned that adorable dimpled smile that I loved about him before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I could swear that I felt someone's eyes on me, but when I turned around, Bella was gone as was Alice and Edward was trying to coax Nessie in to finishing her eggs.

I chanced a look at Jasper and could swear that I saw him quickly looking back down at his book, but decided that it much have just been wishful thinking of my imagination.

"So, I was thinking about getting a quick hunt in before we leave." Emmett said suggestively. "What do you say? Care to join me?"

I smirked up at him and closed my magazine before placing my hand in his and having him haul me to my feet. Before I could even contemplate what was happening, he suddenly leaned down and threw me over his shoulder cave man style and raced out the back door causing me to giggle uncontrollably all the way.

**A/N:**** I hope that you liked it! It was written by both ****mrs peeta mellark 2.0**** and myself (Xo BellaItalia oX). Read and Review! We'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series I am working on. The first one is called **_'Dhampir'_**:**

_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural World. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**I have already started the Sequel to that story and it is called **_Dhampir: Broken Moonlight_**:**

_Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up and leave Forks. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page:**** Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever   
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Undisclosed Desires**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with mrs peeta mellark 2.0** **and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 2:**** The Hunt ****  
****(Rosalie's POV)**

When Emmett dropped me on the ground in the forest we were still laughing. We were laughing so hard that we even scared off a herd of deer.

"Shoot!" I giggled. "It'll be hours before they come back." I complained, but I was still smiling.

"Mmm… well that just gives us more time _alone_," he smirked while leaning in and placed his lips against my own. I kissed him back for a few moments and then gently pushed him away with a smile.

"Let's go hunt!" I suggested. "I bet it would be fun to see who can catch the largest deer?!"

"I was having more fun before,'' He pouted childishly jutting out his bottom lip.

I snorted at his antics and rolled my eyes at him. It was then that I spotted a deer out of my peripheral vision. It looked to be an above average sized buck with a decent set of antlers for one of that age.

"Look, there's one!" I exclaimed at vampire speed as to not startle the deer and pointed to my left.

He looked over at the buck and then back at me. He gave me a sentimental dimpled smile that continued to warm my heart and soul. I couldn't help it; I still loved him very much. But then again, I was pretty sure that I felt that same way towards Jasper.

He reached up and tucked a strand of my long curly blond hair behind my ear before picking a leaf out of one of my curls. "I love you, Rose," he whispered with a small smile on his lips. His eyes conveyed love and adoration and it made me realize how lucky I was to have him in my life.

I turned my head to place a kiss on the inside of his wrist before looking back at his face with a gentle smile.

"I love you too.'' I whispered back to him and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. I wasn't lying to him, because I do love him. I just can't help the fact that I feel as though I love Jasper in a completely different and more consuming way.

._.-;'~ Undisclosed._.Desires ~';-._.

We got back to the house with enough time to find Edward arguing with Nessie about her school work. Apparently Jake has been influencing her again and it was making her go against what Bella and Edward had taught her.

"Daddy, this stuff is to hard! Jacob told me when he dropped me off that I will never even use this stuff in real life anyway." She cried and stomped her foot down on the carpet.

"Ness," he warned her as he tried to keep himself from smiling. It was pretty funny to see her do that after all. "You seem to trust Jacob's every word."

"He said that he knows everything about everything that there is to know, so why wouldn't I?" She argued.

I couldn't help it. I snorted loudly at what she had said about Jacob. It couldn't be further from the truth.

"What is he putting in your child's head, Edward?'' I asked him in exasperation.

"You need to tell him to stop lying to the kid," Emmett readily agreed.

"He is not lying!" Nessie objected with a huff. I just smiled and decided to let it drop because I knew that there was no point in arguing with a stubborn little girl about something so silly.

Edward placed the knife down that he had been using to fix Nessie's dinner plate with. There was no point in making any more than what was enough for her, because she was the only one in our house that still ate human food.

"Nessie…" I walked away as my brother continued to lecture the little girl.

I looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall in the hall way and sighed. This power that I had developed had given me even more on my plate to think about. Eleazar was the only one who knew about it since I couldn't really hide it from him what with his gift and all. He called it 'compulsion'.

Having this 'gift' – if you could even call it that – made me feel sort of evil. It was the kind of power that I would picture the villain in a comic book having.

I had several people waiting on me when it finally kicked in and I discovered it. So, at Bella and Edward's wedding I had spoken to Eleazar about it when he confronted me after seeing it with his own gift. Apparently it was a very rare gift to possess and not a lot of our kind had it in any form. Especially not as strong as mine was.

Thinking back on this, I sighed loudly and collapsed on the bed in the guestroom just to get away to lie there in silence.

._.-;'~ Undisclosed._.Desires ~';-._.

I walked out of the unused bedroom and ran straight in to Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me!" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it," He waved me off. "Is everything okay?" It was very unusual for us vampires to bump into each other like this what with our enhanced senses and all.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I reassured him. "Just a lot on my mind is all, nothing to worry about." I swallowed thickly and shrugged it off.

"Okay," He nodded, "So, where have you been all day?'' He asked.

"Just out hunting with Emmett." I answered nonchalantly, though as I said this I swear that I could see something shift in his expression, but I couldn't determine what it meant.

''Where's Bella?'' I asked trying to change the subject as I just now was noticing that she was gone.

"She went to go and speak with Jacob about Ness.'' He replied.

"Oh yeah," I smirked and shook my head. "What's with that anyways?" I asked.

He shrugged. ''She's just a kid. She might be a half vampire half human hybrid, but she is still a kid. Plus, Edward gives her free range by never saying 'no' her. That is another big part of it right there. I know that it is driving Bella crazy. She thinks that because she is being more responsible with their daughter that she is suddenly being looked at as the 'bad parent'. I think that it's ridiculous."

"I agree," I nodded.

I suddenly found myself looking in to his eyes like I had with Emmett earlier today. I felt the same kind emotion but in a completely different way; Love.

I was so confused. Should I end things with Emmett or deny my feelings for Jasper? There were so many different circumstances and so many different things that this situation with me could morph into. I knew that I could never hurt Emmett though. It was just not possible for me to cause him pain without hurting myself. He means so much to me regardless of what is going on inside of me.

I walked down the stairs with Jasper to find Bella already back home. She seemed a little miffed and little more irritated and frustrated that Edward had let Nessie watch T.V before doing her homework, but I think that It had more to do with whatever fight that she had just had with Jacob.

I began to think as I leaned against the archway as I watched Bella. I never thought that I would be able to relate to her of all people when we first met, but she had chosen between two men and she and Jacob were still on good terms. But then again, she knew without a doubt that both men irrevocably loved her and returned her feelings whereas I am at a loss when it comes to one of those men. There were so many different variables, but either way I hoped that the same outcome can happen for me, Jasper and Emmett.

**A/N:**** So, what does everyone think? Should she speak up about her feelings? Should she just push ****them down and live her life the best way that she can? Let me know what you think! The chapter ****was written by both mrs peeta mellark 2.0 and myself (Xo BellaItalia oX). Read and Review! We'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**If you have any questions or comments, please post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**wendy1969****:****Intricate beauty and undisclosed desires sound very similar.  
Are they the same just slightly changed in some points? Or is it a completely different story?  
I am just curious, you know me, i never get negative. But i will never know if i do not ask politely.  
bye**

_They are actually completely different stories. IB takes place at the beginning of Twilight and UD takes place after Breaking Dawn. Rosalie also has different powers in both and discovers that she has them at different points in time. There are different details from all ends. The only real similarity is that Rose is secretly in love with Jasper and has a gift that she has not told the family about. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Dhampir:** _Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Dhampir: Broken Moonlight:** _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **_Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

**Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresight, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**You Promised Me Forever:** _Revised and Adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side: Edward left resulting in Bella falling into Jake's arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life, causing her to be thrust_ back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past & present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'**  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'**  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Undisclosed Desires**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with mrs peeta mellark 2.0** **and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'X**

**Chapter 3**  
**(Jasper's POV)**

''Come on, Nessie, you have school today.'' Edward tried to cox his daughter from the living room.

She made a sour face and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and stomped her foot like the child that she was. ''But I don't like school!'' She huffed in a sing song voice.

Edward sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. ''Please, Nessie?'' He begged her, still not looking at her.

Nessie rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. ''Why?'' she demanded throwing both of her arms out towards her sides. ''School's a waste of my time! I'm a child and I should be out and about living my life through playing and socializing.''

You could see something flash behind Edward's eyes when he heard her say this. He was at the end of his line with others demeaning his parenting skills as anger and irritation began to coat his emotions. I didn't blame him. I knew that I would be just as upset.

''Let me guess, Jacob told you that?!'' he assumed through gritted teeth.

''Nope!'' She said looking down at the plate of breakfast that Rosalie had just placed in front of her on the coffee table and sat down, starting to shove eggs in her mouth by the fork full and then swallowed. '' Uncle Emmett did.'' She answered and picked up a piece of bacon.

''EMMETT!'' Edward yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house and stormed out of the room. Rosalie looked over at the little girl and squatted down next to her as she faced her.

''You really shouldn't listen to Uncle Emmett,'' she told her as she ran her delicate fingers through her long copper curls.

Nessie looked over at her as her tiny features scrunched up in confusion. ''If I can't listen to Uncle Emmett or my Jacob, then who am I supposed to trust to tell me stuff?'' she asked, tilting her head to the side and picked up a sausage link, taking a bite off the end and swallowed. "_You_ love him, so you _have to_ trust him.'' Nessie pointed out before scooping up another fork full of eggs.

I couldn't help but to snort at this. ''She's got you there, Rose,'' I chuckled and she whipped her head in my direction, her thick blonde curls flipping over her shoulder.

''Shut up!'' She snapped, her eyes flashing wildly, though in a very beautiful fashion, as is everything she does.

''Daddy says that's a bad word!'' Nessie spoke up chastising.

Rosalie laughed her musical melody and stood up, using the table to help her up - even if she didn't need it - and went up to see what her gorilla of a husband, Emmett, was up to more than likely.

I watched as she gracefully glided across the room and over to the marble staircase, grabbing on to the spindle to help her twirl around the corner and up the stairs, disappearing behind the wall. Her hips swung as she moved and it looked almost like she was doing a dance as she walked. She really was the most beautiful woman that the world has ever seen. I knew loved her, but I felt as though it could never be like _that_, but more as my sister instead. After all, I was in love with Alice

''Why are you staring at Auntie Rosie?'' Nessie asked from on the floor in front of the couch with a piece of bacon in her hand and a large grin spread across her perfect white childish teeth.

I pursed my lips, sending a glare her way. ''Eat your eggs. '' I told her and gestured to her plate that only had several fork fulls of eggs remaining. She liked anything involving meat and candy, but when it came to vegetables or anything else, you had to practically bribe her to eat them.

She made a face at me before eating the last bite of her bacon and picking up her fork and stabbing a piece of her scrambled egg. ''But you were just looking at her with goo-goo eyes!'' she insisted objectively. "I only ever saw you look at Aunt Alice like that.''

I internally sighed. _God, why did the little girl have to be so smart?_

"I wasn't looking at Rosalie like that." I sighed out in extreme exasperation as I collapsed into the couch, rubbing my hands up and down my face in frustration.

"Yes, you were!" she sang as she stood up and whipped her hands on the front of her jeans like most children do with a dimpled grin lighting up her face teasingly.

I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms across my chest and leveled her with a look. "You just can't win an argument with you, can you?'' I gritted out, causing her smile to widen.

'' No, you can't'' Edward grinned, appearing from behind the wall that Rosalie had disappeared behind only moments ago. He picked up his daughter's book bag that was leaning against the bottom steps while entering the room. ''Come on, Nessie, sweetheart. It's time to go to school.'' Edward made his way across the room and took her dainty hand in his own and led her out the door as she waved good-bye.

Rosalie danced down the steps and into the living room with Emmett following behind her. She paused while Emmett continued to race out the sliding glass door, leaning down to pick up her jacket that Renesmee had stolen and hung it up in the closet.

"Emmett and I are going for a hunt today'' She said as she closed the small closet door and walked over to the entertainment center, picking up her cell phone and set of keys.

My forehead scrunched up in uncertainty. ''I thought you went yesterday?'' I pointed out.

"Well, I did, but I have to talk to him about something." She said as she pocketed her things and flitted out the sliding glass door after her husband.

When she left the room, I rose to my feet and couldn't help but to start thinking again.

"_I wasn't staring at her,'_" I told myself, shaking my head in denial. But I wasn't so sure about that any more.

Alice appeared beside me after she entered through the kitchen after I cleaned up the last few bites of Nessie's half eaten eggs. She kissed me on my cheek causing me to turn around and kiss her back. I knew why I loved her at that second. She was so beautiful and not only that, but I had been waiting for her since I was born and that was a more time than I was willing to spend without her.

**A/N: So, what did everyone think? We know it was short, but it was a well written chapter that showed a bit of what was going on in Jasper's head. What do you think Rose has to talk to Emmett about? What did you think of Jasper's POV? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'** (REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Undisclosed Desires**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with mrs peeta mellark 2.0** **and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! ****– Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****(Rosalie's POV)**

I picked up my keys and waited for Emmett to grab his jacket. I could hear Jasper mumbling to himself absentmindedly as he did the dishes from Renesmee's unfinished breakfast. I couldn't quite hear what he was going on about, because he was grumbling at such a low pitch that I couldn't hear anything aside from a low buzzing sound.

I was broken out of my daze as Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked out the door towards my beautiful BMW. It was a rather warm outside since it was one of the last few days of summer and nearing the middle of September. So, it wouldn't draw any unwanted attention or suspicion towards us as we drove through the mountain roads with the top down. Lucky for us, it wasn't one of those rare sunny days that Forks so rarely offers our small town. But it was also fortunate for the entire town that it wasn't raining, as it always did under the constant cloud cover the community had to live through.

We drove out to the Olympic Peninsula's National Park and parked the car in the nearly empty lot that allowed hikers and campers to park the vehicles before they took off down one of the many trails for however long they would be gone for.

I reached across the center console and popped open my glove box as it dropped down and bumped on to Emmett's knees.

I riffled around briefly before I founded what I was looking for and grabbed it with my right hand, removing it and shutting the glove box with the same hand while holding the Olympic Peninsula National Park's parking pass before reaching up to hang it on my review mirror. There was a fee that everyone had to pay when they purchased this parking pass that was valid for up to a year before you had to pay a new few and renew it once the new year started.

The Olympic Peninsula National Park was a family friendly setting and was divided into different areas depending on the activity that you planned to do during your visit.

There were camp grounds near a lake where you could canoe and row any boats as well as swim. They had built bathrooms that also inhabited showers for those who used a tent or needed it. The occasional grill came up from the ground and there was also a common place where they hosted BINGO as well as other activities for the campers, as well as a small cafeteria. They had made dirt roads for those who used RV's so that they could manage to get to the camp grounds.

Off of some of the trails, there were hot springs that others could either view or swim in depending on its location and there were also smaller trails made for those who would travel on four wheelers or dirt bikes, as well as any other motorized off-road vehicles.

There were also activities, like mountain or rock climbing and hunting, as well. There was a separate closed off area for any hunters to go hunting throughout the different seasons and was well away from the camp grounds or any other places that the humans frequented.

The parking lot where Em and I parked wasn't the main lot and off to the side at the back entrance to the National Park. We liked to come here and go to a spot deep into the National Park that most humans don't dare travel. It was a beautiful field that would fill with wild flowers when the season was appropriate, none too different from Edward and Bella's place that they would frequent closer to town. We discovered it the first time that our family inhabited Forks and have been coming here ever since. We had a lot of fond memories there and always was a place that I held dear to my heart.

* * *

We stood out in the forest in the center of the meadow before dropping down into the soft earth as my hair blew in the wind. Emmett helped me down as we adjusted so that we were both lying down together and staring up at the clouds as they parted, allowing the sun to shine through. We were higher up in the mountains, over the cloud cover, so the sun would appear here far more often than anywhere else.

He kissed me and I kissed him back greedily. I laughed as he playfully began to gnaw on my bottom lips and began to tickle my sides, tracing my cheek bone with his nose and over to my ear as he nuzzled me playfully.

I had only told him I wanted to hunt, though in all honesty, I brought him out her to talk. However, I wasn't even sure that I wanted to tell him anymore. But I swear that I was planning on it. I mean really? How could I stay with Emmett while knowing that I loved Jasper the way that I did? It wasn't fair to Emmett… or to me. I should be able to give him my whole heart or none of it at all. I knew that if our positions were reversed, it would be what I would want.

"Em..." I paused. How could I say this to him? How could I just sit here and tell him that I love Jasper after the heart-warming display of affection that we had just contributed towards each other?

This was going to be harder than I thought…

_Oh… Who was I kidding? _

I was never going to just dump him for Jasper. That would just be very stupid. It was the same ludacris notion as me thinking that Jasper would ever break away from his marriage with Alice in order to be with me. It just wouldn't be happening for me no matter how much I wished things to be different.

A cool breeze swirled through the trees and over each flower petal as it ghosted over our skin as the sun's rays beat down on us, sending hundreds upon hundreds of prisms bouncing off of us and onto the beautiful meadow around us. It felt amazing to just lie here with him.

At least, this would be relaxing - if I wasn't flipping out inside. I mean, I would rather be here then listening to Edward constantly fighting with his continuously growing daughter, Renesmee, who was just as stubborn as her mom.

"I love you," Emmett whispered as he turned his head towards me and pressed his forehead against the side of my head.

"Mmmm… I love you, too," I sighed out as I answered him.

And I meant it. I wasn't lying to him, because I did love Emmett. I loved him so much that I would happily lie down and die for him without a second thought. But I'm no longer sure _how_ or in _what way_ I loved him. I felt so lucky to have him in my life, but it wasn't fair for him to just be a consolation prize, even though that isn't what he was in my eyes and never would be.

Moments passed, the more that I thought about it.

"Do you think maybe you can change the way you love somebody. Like you can love somebody like a sister or brother, but then fall for them?" I pondered out loud.

"I think you can?" he answered as he began twirling a lock of my blond curls around one of his large fingers. "Just look at Ness; She's going to fall for Jacob whether she wants to or not." He explained, using them for an example.

I smiled sadly.

"Poor Ness… she's going to have no say in who she spends her life with." I sighed.

In all honesty, it didn't seem fair. None of it did. I believed that the heart wanted what the heart wanted and if Jacob was who her heart wants, only then should she feel compelled to spend her forever with him. At least then she would feel like she had a choice in the matter.

Emmett snorted loudly at that. "Not if Edward gets his way about what he wants regarding his daughter." Emmett chuckled, his body shaking the both of us as he did so.

"Edward's not going to get his way. Just wait and see…" I trailed off as I replied, laughing in turn as I did so. No matter how much he detested the fact that his daughter was destined to be with that mutt, you could already see that they would develop into something more as the time wore on.

As our laughing trailed off to a stop and into an awkward silence, only then did Emmett bring my attention to the purpose that I had brought him out here in the first place.

"Is there a reason you brought us out here?" He asked as he turned his head to look over at me with curiosity burning in his eyes.

However, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"No, there's no reason." I lied smoothly as I let out a breath. "No reason at all."

* * *

By the time we got home Edward Was trying to bribe Ness to do her homework as they sat in front of the coffee table in the living room with different worksheets spread across the table.

"But Daddy, I can't now" She whined protestingly at her father.

"Why can't you?" he sighed out obviously exasperated with his daughter and the many fights that he has had with her about all of the things that little girls like to argue with their parents about.

"Because I'm hungry! " she insisted.

"Oh… so, now you want food?!" Bella sighed as she rolled her eyes while entering the living room. She was clearly just as fed up with the whole process as her husband as she crossed her arms over her chest and strode determinedly across the room towards the duo.

I chanced a glance towards the opposite end of the room over at Jasper.

_Did I want to risk losing him? _

I decided then and there that I would tell Emmett what I was thinking and take things one step at a time from there while I prayed for the best and prepared for the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down! Any thoughts on what will happen next? Will Rose grow the gull? Will Jasper start to realize what he has been feeling all along? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter!**

**If you have a questions or a comment, post them in my reviews and I wil answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer.********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Undisclosed Desires**

******A/N:********This is a collaboration with Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0********and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! ****– ********Bella'Xo**

* * *

******Chapter 5  
********(Rosalie's POV)**

_**The next day...**_

I sat on the couch thinking about all that was going on in my life. I was feeling so much stress after failing when I tried to talk to Emmett about my feelings for Jasper. I just sat and pouted while holding one of Alice's fashion magazines in front of me as I read the same sentence over and over again, completely lost in my own thoughts.

It was then that I felt somebody looking at me and I turned at looked around me and finally over to my left only to see Jasper looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

My brows scrunched up as I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. ''What?'' I asked him as I seemed to snap him out of whatever kind of trance he seemed to be in.

''Huh?'' He asked with a twitch and sounding like he was previously deep in thought.

I shifted slightly uncomfortable in my seat, closing the magazine after dog-earring the page that I had been stuck on during my intense thinking. ''You were kind of looking at me.'' I answered before pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth and gnawing on it as my eyes remained on Jasper.

''TOLD YOU!'' Nessie's voice called out smugly from the dinning room where she was currently coloring in the coloring book that Esme had picked up for her a couple days ago.

Jasper rolled his eyes at Nessie's brief outburst and began to fumble with his hands as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

''Were you?'' I pressed for an answer as I raised my eyebrow at him.

''Yes!'' Ness called, answering my question for him as he attempted to avoid my gaze.

''No, I wasn't!'' He muttered as he looked down at his hands, not needing to his voice so Nes could hear him since she had enhanced senses, like the rest of us.

''WERE SO!'' She sang back in a mocking demeanor.

I shook my head at their childishness as I rose to my feet, heading over towards the sliding glass doors as I left them to argue.

Slipping outside into the fresh fall air, I went to sit a little ways from the house on the bench in the back yard in attempt to get some kind of silence; something you never ever got around here unless you were lucky and managed to have the house to yourself.

I was so stressed and I needed some time to think in peace. Something had happened last week to me resulting in discovering that I had a gift. I had no idea what it was and what I could do with it. All I know is that it is strong, because I can feel it inside of me. I'm not sure what brought it out after all of these decades, but it's here now and I need help. But for some reason, I felt that I couldn't alert the family about it right now.

So between everything with this power that I didn't know I had until not too long ago that I still had yet to tell anyone about and my dilemma with Jasper and Emmett, my brain felt like it would explode out of my head. I knew that no human would be able to handle all of the thoughts and emotions going on inside me right now without ending up in the looney bin from going completely crazy. Sure, it was only a couple topics, but there was so many different thoughts branching off of those thoughts and they were all stirring and swirling through my brain at once. I could only imagine what Edward goes through on a daily basis what with hearing everyone's thoughts in his head during lunch when we all attend High School. Lucky for him though, he can get a break from it on occasion when his mate shields him from all of the outside noise that his gift causes.

I began to rub my temples as I attempted to soothe my head. I swear that this was the closest any vampire could possibly get to having a head ache. It was becoming so much that it was starting to cause a slight pain, almost like what Alice was going through during Bella's pregnancy with Renesmee. She would distance herself as far as she could from all of us - though it was mostly from Bella – and try to hide from the pain she would get. She always got so happy when Jacob or Seth would come over so that she could get as close to one of them as she could, what with their wet dog scent, just so they could block out her visions and give her some relief from the throbbing pain in her head that Nessie seemed to be causing her from within her mother's womb.

I leaned back against the back of the bench and sighed. I knew that if Jasper were to return my feelings and fall in love with me in return, we would have to leave our current companions, Alice and Emmett. I knew that it wouldn't happen though, because I just couldn't ever bring myself to hurt Emmett just like he would never be able to hurt Alice like that. We both owed our significant others for saving us in one way or another. Alice had saved Jasper from his depression and integrated him into the world of vegetarianism, just as Em had brought me out of my own depression when I had learned that I was a vampire and could no longer live out my dream of being a mother and growing old before death finally found me. It wasn't really that I wanted to age and die, but more that I wanted the _change._ Emmett became my light at the end of the tunnel and I owed him so much for everything that he had done for me. I did love him, I truly did, but I could not help the feelings that I also had for Jasper. They were strong and all consuming. I just couldn't seem to get my mind off of him.

I watched as Edward pulled into the driveway before exiting his Volvo and spotting me sitting out here on the bench. He shut the door and made his way over to the bench with his right hand in his front pocket.

''Is she here?'' He asked as he collapsed onto the bench next to me. He seemed drained and gave off the impression of being tired and in desperate need of a good night's sleep, even though it was impossible for vampires to do that. I couldn't blame him, though. Nessie did seem to wear him out lately now that she was at that human looking age where they begin to test their parent's boundaries.

Emmett and I came home from the store earlier to find that Edward and Bella were completely out of their minds with worry for Nessie, as she had not yet returned home from school and was supposed to be home nearly forty-five minutes ago. Not being able to sit there and do nothing, Edward had gone out to search for her while Alice and Bella went out for a quick hunt since the stress was getting to Bella and she hadn't fed in about a week and a half. She might have great control for her age, but she is still only about a year old and needs the extra hunt here and there.

I nodded to Edward as I answered his question and looked down at my hands as I played with the hem of my flannel shirt. ''She's inside talking to Jasper.'' I grumbled.

Nessie had finally showed up about twenty minutes ago, about a half hour after Edward had gone out to look for her. She had gone to a friend's house after school and had the girl's mom drop her off at home before their family went out for dinner. However, I knew that she just wanted to get out of eating the human food for as long as she could. Sometimes, I swear that kid is more vampire than human what with her distaste for doing anything relatively human. However, Edward says that it is her attempt to be more like the rest of the family and to stand out less.

Edward let out a long sigh in exasperation and ran a hand through his messy penny-like hair. ''How many times have I told that kid to come home right after school?'' He grouched before rising to his feet.

I got up as well and followed him back in to the house and let out a sigh of my own. ''Oh, calm down, Edward'' I said as we walked up the steps that led up to the back deck and through the sliding glass door.

Nessie immediately spotted us as we entered and jumped up from her seat on the couch next to Jasper before racing over to Edward.

''Hi daddy!'' She greeted him cheerfully.

Edward did his best to be angry, but seeing Nessie's large smile, he broke as rubbed her back as she wrapped her arms around his hips and rolled his eyes. ''Yeah yeah, come on'' He said and gestured towards the kitchen. ''It smells like your mom has your food ready.'' She skipped off to the kitchen with him, knowing better than to argue tonight since she was already in hot water as it was.

''Arguing wit h her is like arguing with a brick wall.'' Jasper grumbled as I took a seat next to him on the couch before reaching forward to pick up the magazine that I had been previously attempting to read with little success.

''Just like her mother.'' I replied as I looked over at him with a smirk tugging at my lips.

He laughed at that knowing that what I said was true and how once Bella got something in her head it was nearly impossible to change it.

I looked in to those eyes of his, the ones that made me melt as he stared back at me. I so wanted to be with him and pull him to me, but I knew once again that it would be stupid to leave a great guy like Emmett for him when Jasper's heart is with Alice anyways. Now was time for me to forget about everything else happening around me and in my life and focus on my power. But I didn't know what to do! Maybe I could ask Edward? No, he wouldn't understand.

_God, what do I do?_

It was then that I had an idea. It was the best one I could come up with. I would just have to tell a lie, just a little white lie. It was for the best I would tell them I was going away for private business. Then, I would get Eleazar to help me.

I ran upstairs and changed my clothes before I flitted back downstairs again as I readied myself for what was to come ahead.

* * *

******A/N:******** So, what does everyone think so far?! Any idea's on what Rosalie's power is?! What will Eleazar say about it?! Will anyone find out about it before she is ready to tell them about it?! What will happen with her and Jasper?! What about Emmett?! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now ********accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
___- Bella'Xo  
_******Xo BellaItalia oX**


End file.
